minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragged
Author: ThaChompyLeader (This story takes place 100 years after Herobrine died.) Prologue The moon glowed a hazy grey in the pitch black sky. Three zombies were walking in the fields, one being much smaller and wearing a dusty red bow on her head. The other two zombies were deep in conversation. Creepers were chatting with the pigs, and sheep with cows, and so on. The night was clear and warm, and a young Shadow Creeper walked up to the younger zombie. "Any news, Amariel?" The shadow creeper asked. Lately, there had been a drastic drop in the population of creepers. Nobody knew why, and the other monsters were getting anxious. Amariel shook her head. "Not that I saw." The shadow creeper looked dissapointed. "No fights? No sounds?" "Nope." The Shadow Creeper trotted away, grumbling under his breath. Amariel sighed, fixed the bow on her head, and continued walking. Suddenly, everything stopped moving. The moon and clouds froze. The wind became silent, and all the monsters started to flee to the forest. Amariel, utterly confused, tilted her head and stood her ground, although every fiber in her body was screaming at her to run. The water was dead still. It creeped her out, but she was curious of what was to happen and remained in place. Thats when the thumping started. Amariel thought it was an earthquake at first, then quickly realized that it was a heartbeat. Her gut twisted into a knot when she saw the eerily white Ender Dragon flying slowly towards her. Wait a minute, ''Amariel pondered. ''That's not an Ender Dragon... A very high pitched wail rose in the still air, breaking the silence. Amariel screamed, covering her ears. The wail stoppd after a few seconds, then the strange dragon landed in the grass. It was whitish lavender, with empty blue-gray eyes. He was wearing an amulet that read Rholn. Amariel's heart thumped in her chest so hard she thought it would burst right out of her stomach and onto the ground. Rholn, whom she guessed was the dragon's name, turned to her and looked at her square in the eye. Amariel trembled under his gaze, which seemed to pierce her like icycles. She realized with a jolt that nobody else was there. Rholn very slowly walked up to her. Amariel was growing more and more panicked, but when she tried to back away she tripped and fell on her back. Rholn was only a few yards away from her when he bent his enormous head down close to hers and spoke in a creepy, deep voice, "Your fear is weak." Amariel wanted to scream at him for being ignorant, but something in her head told her to keep quiet. The ground seemed to thump stronger with Rholn so close to her. "Beauty is a gift, and that is what you have been gifted with. There will be many whom will stop and stare, but only one will be fit." Amariel swore that his voice was changing pitches as he talked. "Beauty is a sacred gift. Be careful who you choose to share it with." "I'm not gonna have a boyfriend!" Amariel blurted out. Rholn gave her a cold, hard stare as if to say 'Don't interrupt me', and she gulped hard. "There is no changing the future. What will happen will happen." Rholn continued. "The bone is the core of the flesh, the brain of the muscle, the heart of the strength." Suddenly, Rholn glowed black, and he vanished in the blink of an eye. A large shockwave somewhat like a sonic boom erupted from where he left, and Amariel toppled over backwards into the grass. Several seconds later, the moon started to move across the sky again. The waves of the water returned, and the wind began to blow again. Monsters streamed out of the forest, bug-eyed with fear. Amariel stood in the midst of the plains, trembling with fear. "Amariel! Are you ok?" One of the adult zombies shoved past the other monsters towards Amariel. For a heavy moment, there was silence. At last, she replied, "I got visited by the white death dragon.." At that thought, Amariel fainted. Chapter 1 Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Love Fanfictions